1. The Field of the Invention
Implementations described herein relate generally to drill string component storage, handling and positioning devices and associated methods. In particular, implementations described herein relate to drill string component storage and handling devices operatively associated with an armature assembly configured to position the drill string component relative to a drill head.
2. Background
Oilfield, exploration, and other drilling technologies make extensive use of drill string components such as, for example and without limitation, rods, pipes, tubes, casings and the like. These drill string components can be used, for example, in the installation and maintenance of bore holes or wells in the ground. Drill rigs may be employed to create such holes and/or wells using drill string components. Such drill rigs generally comprise an upstanding mast which has a drill head mounted to it where the drill head can be capable of movement along the mast and the drill head can have means which can receive and engage the upper end of a drill string component and can apply a rotational force to the drill string component to cause it to rotate within the bore hole. Such rotation can result in a cutting action when a drill bit is mounted to the lower end of the elongate member.
A plurality of drill string components can comprise a drill string when a number of lengths of drill string components are connected end to end. In many cases, each length of drill string component can be generally at the most equal to the height of the drill rig mast. It can be usual that each length of each drill string component can be up to about six meters. During a drilling operation when the drill head has reached the lower end of the mast, the drill string component can be clampingly retained and the drill head can be disconnected from the drill string component. A fresh length of drill string component may then be raised into position in order that the upper end of the fresh length can be engaged to the drill head and the lower end of the fresh length can be engaged with the upper end of the drill string. Once the fresh length of drill string component has been installed, the drilling operation can recommence until the drill head again reaches the lower end of the mast. During drilling activities of deep bore holes which may extend for hundreds of meters, it can be necessary to locate fresh lengths of drill string component into a drill string at very regular intervals.
As one skilled in the art will appreciate, the drill rig may be mounted to the chassis of a motorized vehicle such as a truck or lorry and the lengths of drill rod can be mounted in a stationary storage zone such that they lie horizontally in a stacked array beside the drilling mast on the same vehicle or, alternatively, on a vehicle parked alongside the drilling rig or on the ground beside the drilling rig.
The usual method for raising a fresh length of drill string component from the bin to the mast comprises mounting a holder along the length of the length of drill string component connecting that holder to a cable carried by a winch located at the upper end of the mast and then lifting the length of drill rod into position. This may require manipulation by a member of the drill rig crew who can be needed to support and guide the lowermost end of the length of drill string component as the length of drill string component is being raised into position. Due to at least the nature of drilling sites, this action can be quite hazardous. In addition, during the raising of the drill string component, it may be possible for the upper portion of the length of drill string component to strike some obstruction on the drill mast which can cause the lower end to move in an unpredictable manner which can result in injury to the crew member. In addition, this process can require joint coordination between the crew member guiding the one end and the other crew member controlling the winch.
Similarly during the raising of a drill string, it can be necessary to regularly remove lengths of drill string component from a drill string and locate those lengths in the storage zone located beside the mast which may be either located on the same vehicle as the drilling rig or on some adjacent vehicle or on the ground beside the drilling rig. This can also create hazards for the personnel required to handle and store the lengths of drill string components.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved storage, handling and positioning devices for drill string components that provide for increased efficiency and safety as well as integrate drill string component storage, handling and positioning functions.